Songs of Magic
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: i just remaned this story it was formarly know as "a Plea for help." i need 3 reviews be-4 next ch comes out. sarah is carey's old girlfirend that mysteroulsy disappeared years ago. she's back with a little problem. if you want to know the rest just read
1. sarah's past

A Plea For Help!  
Part 1: Sarah Dubois's Past  
By: Sailor Universe  
Disclaimer: I don't own on the characters from So Weird. I'd like to but I don't.   
Notes: this part of my story tell how this girl named Sarah Dubois know the Thelens the Philips, and the Bells. You'll understand the point of this part when you read the next part. This story is told as if your reading Sarah's diary.  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I thought you'd like a short over view of my life up until today, May 28, 2001. So here it is.  
  
Up until I was nine years old I lived in South America. When I was six the Thelen family moved into the hut next to my family's. They had a daughter named Annie; she was about two then. Even though she was so much younger than, we became best friends.   
  
Then when I was nine my family moved up to Rockland, Maine. I haven't seen Annie since. We lived there for eight short years. I mad lots of friends, and we all had lots of fun.   
  
Until I was fifteen I thought my life was perfect. That year we moved to Hope Springs, Colorado, where my mom started her singing career. Irene Bell was my mom's manager; through her I met Carey. As soon as I met him it was like destiny pulled us together. We spent almost every waking moment together. I may have been one year younger than him, but it seemed like we were exactly the same age. Life was defiantly perfect.  
  
Then my world came crashing down on December 2, 1998, my birthday. That morning at breakfast my mom gave me what look liked a blue diamond necklace, it was gorgeous (I never take it off). She told me that someday I would learn the secrets of the crystal, and then she told me to go pack up all my things, we were moving. I told her I would as soon as I said good-bye to Carey. She told me I couldn't go say good-bye to Carey. Then that we had to leave immediately. She refused to tell me why, but (I don't know how I knew this) I knew that whatever/whoever we were trying to get away from would soon catch up.  
  
We moved to the Catskill Mountains in New York. When I was eighteen, my brother started taking me into N.Y.C. (New York City), so that I could sing in some nightclubs. That's how my singing career started.  
  
Then the rest of my world came crashing down, exactly three months after my first gig. It only took two hours for my world to finish dissipating. While I was at my friend Linda's house, somebody/something broke into my family's home. Everyone was killed (my parents and John). When I got home I found a note on the door. It read:  
  
Sarah Dubois-  
I know you have the POWER OF THE UNIVERSE. Give it to me! If you don't everyone you know and love will not live to see you take the throne.  
- Death  
  
  
When I read the part about the Powers of the Universe, I reached up, and grabbed the crystal around my neck without thinking. As soon as I read that note I knew the secrets that the crystal held. Here's something that might help you know what I knew at that second, a list.  
  
1) I knew that one day I would take the throne of the universe  
2) That I had unlimited powers  
3) That keeping my crystal out of the wrong hands was the most important thing in the entire universe  
4) That some people may end up dead, but that was not important  
5) The only thing that mattered was protecting the crystal, and not surrendering to the evil  
6) I also knew that Carey and the others (the Philips, the Bells, and Annie Thelen) would not/ could not die because they also had powers (though they my not have their powers yet, and their powers aren't/will never be as strong as mine, they still have strong powers)  
7) Fi has the power of the worlds, meaning she can travel freely between this life and the after life.  
8) Jack has the power of night, meaning he has the power to destroy what ever evil comes out at night  
9) Molly has the power of song, meaning that her songs have the power to kill the darkness  
10) Irene has the power to find, meaning she can always find the good in things and help it break free of the evil  
11) Clu has the power to travel, meaning he can travel anywhere he needs to, so that he can get to the evil and stop it right where it was  
12) Carey has the power of the universe, like me, some day our powers will become one, that's all I know about his powers  
13) Annie has the power of the spirit animal, meaning that she has the protection of a spirit animal, and that that spirit animal is fighting the evil that tries to harm her  
14) I also have a spirit animal, even though I've only seen it once, I know it's there to protect me if I ever need it  
15) Also I know that I have all of the same powers that everyone else has, just for me they've all come together with the power of the planets, stars, galaxy, meteors (and all the other stuff like that) to form the powers of the universe. Also the powers of the universe have all come together, and settled in my crystal  
  
  
That's most of it, except I forgot to mention that someday I'll meet up with Carey and the others, and when I do it means that it's time to revive their powers. I hope that I will never have to revive their powers, even though I know that one-day I will.  
  
The next day I had their funerals, and left for Chicago. In the next two months I put out my first CD. My CD sold billions by the second week. Then I realized that the safest thing to do was to go on a world tour. That was the safest thing to do because if I'm on a world tour I'll be traveling from place to place, never stopping for more than a week. That gave me the perfect cover up for moving around so much. I started my world tour about five months after my first CD went out, that lasted about a year and a half (till I was 191/2). Then after the world tour was over, I started a country tour, sometimes I'd stop in diners and stuff like that, and sing. I later found out that Molly Philips was doing exactly the same tour, but only days behind me.   
  
On Monday May 28, 2001, I stopped in a diner in Baler, Alabama (I have no idea why I made up this name for a town, but I really needed a name so don't attack me about it, ok). On that day they just happened to be having a concert for different singers around town. Well, about five minutes after I walked in, the lady, Miss Hendricks, that was in charge of the concert, asked me if I would sing a few of my songs. I, of course, said yes, as long as I could sing a nine because I needed to do some things that day. She said that that would be great.   
  
A couple minutes before I was supposed to go on, who do you think came into the diner? You won't believe this, Carey and the others, including Annie, weird huh? I really wanted to run up to them and say hello, but I knew that would be too dangerous. I knew Carey would remember me soon, so I sang my first song and said that I would be taking a fifteen-minute break (Miss Hendricks said that it would be ok for me to do that). That fifteen-minute break would give them enough time to remember me (I knew that they would), and enough time for them to come say hi.  
  
Well diary, that's all I can tell you.   
-Sarah Dubois  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So everybody how did you like that. When I publish this, I will be publishing the second chapter, so that you can understand why I did this chapter. Well it's really late. Hope you liked that. Oh, and please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. (^-^)  
  
Sailor Universe  



	2. a new singer

A Plea For Help!  
Part 2: a new singer  
By Sailor Universe  
Disclaimer: I don't own on the characters from So Weird. I'd like to but I don't.   
Notes: this story has Annie and Fi on the bus at the same time.  
  
  
"Why are we stopping here?" Jack asked looking up from his math work.  
  
"Dinner," Molly Philips said.  
  
It was 9:00 on Memorial Day, and nobody had had much to eat since 9 am. When Fi and Annie heard Molly say something about dinner they ran out of their room on the Molly Philips 2001 tour bus.   
  
"Did you say dinner, mom?" Fi asked with interest.  
  
"Yes, and Ned has already found a place to eat, so everybody off the bus, and inside," Molly said before climbing off the bus. She was followed by: Fi, Annie, Jack, Carrie, Clu, Irene, and Ned.  
  
Once inside a waitress took them to their seats.  
  
"Man, this place is like so retro," Clu said.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this next performer is just off her world tour, introducing,   
Sarah Dubois," a lady said from a stage that was located where the jukebox would   
normally be found in an old retro diner. The lady walked off the stage as a young girl, who looked to be about twenty with long dark-brown hair, walked on.  
  
"Hi everybody. As Miss Hendricks just said I'm Sarah Dubois. Today I'm going   
to be performing some songs that I've been working on for a long time. The first one is   
called 'Rainy Day Man'," Sarah said.   
  
Intro  
  
When the winds are hard and rain comes down  
Rain comes down  
You're still my true love  
You're my rainy day man  
After all we've been through our  
Love is true   
  
"Wow, she's good," Jack, said half in a trance.  
  
Rainy day man  
You're my rainy day man   
On a rainy day  
I can count on you  
  
"Yeah," Clu said in the same type of trance as Jack.  
  
Rainy day man  
  
The skies are getting darker  
Darker  
Time after time when the rain comes down  
Come, comes, comes down  
Every time I need your love  
You're always there  
  
"Wow," molly said.  
  
Rainy day man  
You're my rainy day man   
On a rainy day  
I can count you  
  
Rainy day man  
  
Rainy day man  
  
  
"That song was dedicated to my brother, if weren't for him I wouldn't be singing here tonight," Sarah said with a small tear in her eyes. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. If you want to hear more, after tonight, I'll be performing here in town, at the opera house, Saturday night, at seven," she said before walking off stage, and down a hall next to the stage.  
  
"Wait a minute, that was Sarah," Carrie said after Sarah had disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, that's what she said her name was," Jack said in his sarcastic voice that he usually used with Fi.  
  
"No, do you remember when mom managed that lady, Serena Dubois, about three years ago." Carrie asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Jack replied.  
  
"That was her daughter, Sarah," Carrie said.  
  
"And how do you know this, man?" Clu asked.  
  
"Because I'd recognize her face from a mile away. I'm goanna go say hi," Carrie said before getting up, and running down the hall that Sarah had gone down. When he came to a door marked 'dressing room,' he knocked; knowing Sarah would remember him.  
  
"Who is it?" Sarah's tired voice asked through the door.  
  
"It's Carrie Bell," Carrie answered back through the door.  
  
"Carrie," Sarah said opening the door, "is it really you?" she opening the door so he could come in.  
  
"In the flesh," Carrie replied jokingly. "So how've you been?"  
  
"Great, I guess," she said giving him a hug. "You?"  
  
"Good, I went to college for a while, that didn't work out," he said sitting down.  
  
"That's too bad," Sarah said  
  
"Tell me what have you been doing."  
  
"Nothing much, that world tour the that Miss Hendricks mentioned when she introduced me, put out three CD's, and a couple of other minor things."  
  
"Wow, you've done a lot in three years."  
  
"Yeah, but I think I did too much too quick," Sarah said with a small laugh, and then she turned to the mirror and started to fix her make up.  
  
"What's the rest of your family been doing?"  
  
"My parents and my brother died, last year," Sarah said pulling her hair back. "I've gatta get back out there," she said standing up.  
  
"How long are you going to be in town? I'll be here till Monday," Carrie said as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Same here, I'm staying at the Sheridan Inn, room 524. Give me a ring, maybe we can have dinner, and catch up sometime," Sarah said before running to the stage.  
  
"Ok, I will," Carrie, said then he ran to his seat.  
  
"So how is she?" Molly asked as soon as Carrie got in his seat.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Dubois, and Jason died last year," Carrie said before turning to the stage as Sarah started to talk. "But other wise she's doin great,"  
  
"Hello everyone, as you already know I'm Sarah Dubois. This next song I'm going to sing is called 'He's The One,' this song is dedicated to someone very special in my life," Sarah said smiling at Carrie.  
  
Intro  
  
"Hey I think someone likes you, bro," Clu said to Carrie as the song started.  
  
Walking down the street   
I see he's gone for good  
For good this time  
For good this time  
Somehow I will carry on all night long  
Carry on, carry on  
Somehow I will find a way  
To carry on, to carry on  
Without his love I will not last  
Will not last, will not last  
Oh no, I goanna need him back  
I'm goanna Need him back  
  
No matter where he is  
I will carry on  
I live my life as best I can   
Without him  
I'm goanna need his love again  
Need his love need his love  
I miss him that's for sure  
That's for sure, that's for sure  
  
No matter what I do  
What I do, what I do  
No matter how hard I try  
How I try, how I try  
I'm always goanna need him  
I'm goanna need his love  
He loved me like no other  
Like no other  
He loved me like one should  
He was the one for me  
He was the one  
  
"I'm thinking she really likes you, Carrie," Jack said listening to the words of the song.  
  
I will find a way to carry on  
Without his love it'll be hard  
But I'll try anyways  
I'll try to carry on  
I will find away to carry on  
A way to carry on  
Even if it takes all year long  
All yearlong  
I will miss his perfect face  
And his perfect smile  
I'm goanna need him again someday  
But now I'll find away around   
I'm goanna need back someday  
for sure I'm goanna need him back  
  
No matter what I do  
What I do, what I do  
No matter how hard I try  
How I try, how I try  
I'm always goanna need him  
I'm goanna need his love  
He loved me like no other  
Like no other  
He loved me like one should  
He was the one for me  
He was the one  
  
He was the one for me  
One for me, one for me  
I will cry for a long time   
But somehow I'll find away  
To make it without him  
He's my one and only guy  
The one meant for me  
He was taken away from  
The girl that loved him true  
We where split apart   
From each other  
But someday we'll see each other again  
And stay together forever  
This time  
just watch  
  
"Carrie's got a girl friend, Carrie's got a girl friend," Fi teased.  
  
No matter what I do  
What I do, what I do  
No matter how I try  
How I try, how I try  
I'm always goanna need him  
I'm goanna need his love  
He loved me like no other  
Like no other  
He loved me like one should  
He was the one for me  
He was the one  
  
"Stop it guys," Carrie said smiling back up at Sarah.  
  
  
He's the one  
He's the one  
  
He's the one  
He's the one  
  
"Ok, how did everyone like that?" Sarah asked, the audience's response was several rounds of clapping. "Wow, I'm glad you liked it. I know that I just did one song but I have to go talk to some people, and as soon as I'm done talking with them I'll be right back up here playing for you," she said before walking off the stage and over to the Philips table. When she got over there she said, "Hey guys, it's been a long time since I've seen ya. How are you?"  
  
"It's great to see you to, Sarah," Molly said giving Sarah a hug.  
  
"It's been a little too long," Fi said giving Sarah a hug.  
  
"Defiantly," Sarah said.  
  
"So, Fi, had any paranormal stuff happen lately?" Sarah asked Fi pulling up a chair, after she had greeted everyone and met Annie.  
  
"Nothing for about three months now," Fi answered.  
  
"You not having any paranormal stuff is something to investigate," Sarah said with a laugh. "Maybe you can help me with some of mine. I can e-mail them to you."   
  
"I think all the weird stuff passed on to Annie," Fi replied. "But sure I'll help you."   
  
"So what's happened to you, Annie?" Sarah asked turning to Annie.  
  
"Well...I got stuck in detention in 1978 (not sure about year), I met the ghost of a janitor, I almost had my voice stolen, was put under a voodoo curse, met myself, and that's only a few of the things that have happened since I started traveling around with these guys," Annie said.  
  
"You had the parallel universes collapse too?" Sarah asked. "I bet you did this all with a sprit animal protecting you."  
  
"Yeah," Annie replied. "How'd you know about the sprit animal thing?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say but I gatta go now. We can talk more after the show. Ya know, I'll be in town till Monday; maybe we can get together sometime, and continue catching up. I'm staying at the Sheridan Inn, give me a call and we can make plans for dinner or something. See ya later," Sarah said before running back up stage.  
  
"She reminds me of someone I know, I just can't remember who," Annie said before Sarah started talking.  
  
"Hey everybody, I'm back. I have only two more songs to play before this show is over so I'm goanna make them count. This song is called 'Always and Forever,' and it's a very special song to me. Ready one, two three," Sarah said before the band started up.  
  
intro  
I'll miss you always and forever  
  
How have you   
been without me  
I've been very lonely   
Without you I just  
Cry  
I need you back in my life   
How been without me  
I've been crying ever since you left  
  
We still have a bond connecting us  
Together always and forever  
Always and forever   
Always and forever   
We'll be together   
always and forever   
Nothing can keep us apart  
Because of the bonds of love  
We where meant to be   
Always and forever  
Throughout the course of history   
We where placed together  
Always and forever  
We're meant to be  
  
I've missed you   
always and forever  
There's been no time I haven't thought  
About what could've been  
I've missed you   
always and forever  
I've been so lonely without you  
In my life making me happy everyday  
Your perfect smile and face  
  
We still had bond connecting us  
Together always and forever  
Always and forever   
Always and forever   
We'll be together   
always and forever   
Nothing can keep us apart  
Because of the bonds of love  
We where meant to be   
Always and forever  
Throughout the course of history   
We where placed together  
Always and forever  
We're meant to be  
  
When you came back to me I thought I'd cry  
I was so happy that you  
Still cared  
I was so happy   
We'll be together   
Always and forever  
  
We still had bond connecting us  
Together always and forever  
Always and forever   
Always and forever   
We'll be together   
always and forever   
Nothing can keep us apart  
Because of the bonds of love  
We where meant to be   
Always and forever  
Throughout the course of history   
We where placed together  
Always and forever  
We're meant to be  
  
We'll be together always and forever  
I am sure that we will  
Never part  
Not the future, not ever  
Will we part  
Our love is too strong for anything  
To break us apart  
Out love it only grows  
And grows  
Always and forever we will be as one  
Always and forever   
  
We still had bond connecting us  
Together always and forever  
Always and forever   
Always and forever   
We'll be together   
always and forever   
Nothing can keep us apart  
Because of the bonds of love  
We where meant to be   
Always and forever  
Throughout the course of history   
We where placed together  
Always and forever  
We're meant to be  
  
Always and forever we will together   
Never apart  
Always and forever our love will last  
Always and forever  
Always and forever we together  
As one  
Always and forever  
  
Always and forever  
  
"Ok, now we're up to the last song. This song is called 'The Story of Two People,' this song is written about two people that got a second chance at love," Sarah said.  
  
There once was a girl  
The kindest you'll ever meet  
She was waiting   
Waiting for him  
  
There once was a man  
The most caring in the world  
And he was waiting   
Waiting for her  
  
They where both waiting   
Waiting for each other  
They were best friends  
And they where real close  
  
They never knew  
They where meant to be  
Until it was to late  
And she had gone  
  
Once again they were waiting  
Waiting for the one to come  
Waiting for each other   
They waited and waited  
  
One day she was in town  
She went to see him  
They went out for dinner  
And realized that they couldn't live  
Without each other  
  
Soon they got married  
And had a nice family  
Full of love and caring  
They lived happily ever after  
  
All your life you could be looking  
Looking for the one meant for you  
And they could be right there  
Right there under your nose  
  
The one you're looking for   
Is usually already there  
In front of you  
And you just don't know  
  
You didn't find out   
Until it's to late  
And you need them back  
With you forever.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry to say, but this show is over. I hope everyone had a good time, and will be at my concert on Saturday. Good night," Sarah said before descending the stares off the stage and walking over to the Philips table.  
  
"Wow, Sarah, you're good," Carrie said as Sarah sat down next to him.  
  
"Thanks," Sarah said.   
  
"So what have you been up to," Molly asked Sarah.  
  
"I've been writing and singing my own songs, I took a world tour for my first CD, my song 'Always and Forever' has been in the top five charts for the last three months, and I've been doing all this by myself," Sarah said with a small laugh  
  
"Wow, you did this all by yourself," Irene said.  
  
"My brother got my singing career started about three months before he died, but, yeah, other than that I did everything myself," Sarah replied.  
  
"So Sarah where's your tour taking you next?" Clu asked.  
  
"Fredericksburg, Virginia," Sarah replied.  
  
"Cool, that's where we're going, too," Fi said.  
  
"How are you traveling there?" Annie asked.  
  
"I still haven't decided yet," Sarah said with a shrug. "Usually I just take whatever comes along."  
  
"That sounds cool," Annie said.  
  
"Oh, man, guys look at the time, it's ten o'clock, we really need to be going," Molly said looking down at her watch.  
  
"It is? I gatta get going. Where are you staying?" Sarah asked.  
  
"We're staying at the Sheridan Inn also, you ran back on stage before we had a chance to tell you," Fi said.  
  
"What are the chances of that? I'm staying in room 423, stop by when you have a chance. Well I really need to get going, I have a phone call I was supposed to make half an hour ago, see ya later," Sarah said before getting up and walking out the door.  
  
"I'll be right back," Carrie said getting up, and following Sarah. "Sarah, wait," Carrie said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, Carrie?" Sarah replied.  
  
"I really missed you," he said kissing her.  
  
"I missed you to," Sarah said when the kiss was over. "Stop by tonight, that'll give us a chance to talk," Sarah said, then she turned and climbed into a limousine that had pulled up next to the curb.  
  
After Sarah's limousine pulled away, Carrie just stood there for a few minutes till the rest of the Philips group came out.  
  
"You ok, man?" Jack asked when they got to the hotel room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Carrie said standing up. "I think I'm goanna go talk to Sarah for a few minutes," he said running out before anyone could say anything.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
So how did everyone like this? Should I go on? Tell me in the reviews. Well I gatta go to bed now. The next part will be out soon.  
  
Sailor Universe  



	3. a visit???????

Ok everyone, I'm back. I hope that the first chapter explained enough for you. Here goes on the third chapter. I also don't own the songs that are sung by the A*Teens, actually I don't own the A*Teens either.  
  
  
Sarah (POV)   
  
Why does my life have to be so difficult? I think that as soon as this is all over I'm goanna take a nice long vacation in...huh...where...I know; I'll take a vacation in Hope Springs. That will give Carey and I a chance to spend sometime together. I think this as I take a nice long bath.   
  
Super trooper beam are goanna blind me  
But I wont feel blue  
Like I always do   
Cause somewhere I the crowed there's you  
  
The song coming from the boom box next to the giant tub, keeps breaking through my thoughts. Why can't I just have the normal life of a singer, instead of my complicated life of running from the evil? Why can't I just be like any other person in this, may I say, stupid world?  
  
Beep; beep! There goes my alarm. It's 10:30, and I have everything that I need to do today done. Maybe I could go for a walk in the park across the street. Well what ever I'm going to do I should get out of the tub. I think this before pulling myself out of the tub, and drying off. Then I turn off the boom box; that song describes the perfect life for me, not having so much responsibility, and no reason for me to worry so much. Now that would be the life.   
  
I walk into the bedroom, pull some sweat pants and a t-shirt out of the drawer, and shove them on. I quickly run a brush through my hair, then shove it up into a tight French bun. Then I pull on an old pair of sneakers.  
  
Well, Sarah, if you're goanna go for a run in the park, now's a better time than any. I thought walking through the living room of my hotel suit to the door. Then I open it, and see that someone is standing out there. It's...  
  
"Oh, hi Carey," I said after I opened the door, and saw him standing there.  
  
"Hi, Sarah," he replied. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"  
  
"I was just goanna take a walk," I answered, "if you want you can come, but I really need to get some exercise."  
  
Fly on the wall (POV)  
  
"Ok, sure. Just let me run down to the room and tell them where I'll be," Carey said.  
  
"I'll meet you down there in a minute, what room are you in?" Sarah replied.  
  
"Room 256," he said.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you down in a min." Sarah said before Carey ran down stairs.  
  
Jack (POV)  
  
Knock; knock.  
  
"Hey, Jack," Carey's voice said through the door, "I forgot my key. Can you open the door for me?"  
  
"Hold on," I said going to open the door.  
  
"Thanks man," he replied after I had opened the door.  
  
"Where you going?" I asked seeing that he was grabbing his jacket. I bet he's going on a walk or something with Sarah.  
  
"Oh, I'm going on a walk through the park across the street. Can you tell my mom where I'm at if she asks?" Carey asked walking towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, sure, man," I said. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"  
  
"I don't know. See ya later," Carey said before running out the door.   
  
Hey I finally get a chance to myself. I thought as I sat down on my bed and turned the TV on. It was some weird show; I think it was called Mysterious Mysteries (for those of you that watch Invader Zim, yes, that is where I got the name Mysterious Mysteries ^-^), defiantly something Fi would like.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok, hey everybody. I REALLY hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry I stopped here, but I wanted to post something really quickly. Ok the next chapter will be out as soon as I get over my terrible writers block (more of a headache caused by my school not letting me use the library during study hall). Please read and review. Thanks   
  
Sailor Universe  



	4. i'm sorry

Here's chapter 4. no I don't own the characters from 'so weird,' I wish I did though. I do own Sarah so don't use her.  
  
  
Carey (POV)  
  
"Hey, Sarah," I said turning around after shutting the door to Jack's, Clu's, and my hotel room, and seeing that she was right behind me. "Wow, that was quick."  
  
"Yeah, well...we really need to talk," Sarah said as they walked towards the elevator.  
  
As we walked off the elevator, and out of the hotel, I could see that something was making Sarah unhappy. She looked almost as though something was ripping her soul apart. It hurt me to see her so sad, but at the time there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
Sarah (POV)  
  
As soon as we got to the park, I started to pick up a little speed, so that I was speed walking. Carey easily caught up; I knew he would. As we neared a park bench in the back of the park, I went over to it, and sat down wishing that this all was just some kind of strange dream of mine. Carey sat down next to me, not saying a word. We just sat there for a few minutes in silence. Then a single tear rolled down my face and landed on my leg.  
  
"It's ok," Carey said putting his arm around my shoulders right after that single tear hit my leg.   
  
After all the tears were gone, I stood up, and turned towards Carey. He stood up (I'm not sure why). As soon as he stood up the sky became as bright as if it were a sunny summer day.   
  
"I'm sorry Carey," I said trying to keep the tears from coming again.  
  
"sorry about what?" he said. If only he knew what was about to happen.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
sorry about stopping so soon, but I accidently started the next chapter before I started this one, so this was all put together to prepare you for the next chapter. Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
Smilie  



	5. the begining of what could be the end

Hey everybody this is chapter 5 of my story 'A Plea For Help!' this chapter (and probably all the others) was done when I was hyper and did not have enough sleep the night before. Well anyways I really hope you like it.  
  
  
Fi (POV)   
  
It was 10:30, and there was nothing on TV except this show called Mysterious Mysteries. Annie thought it was pretty cool, weirdo, but I just thought it was a bunch of garbage. Then suddenly the room was lit up. Annie and I both ran for the window. Looking outside, we saw that the sky was as bright as if it was a sunny summer day (I had to use this description again). Something was wrong, but somehow I knew what it was.  
  
"Fi, Annie, are you guys ok?" Jack and Clu asked at the same time as they burst through the door.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," I said as I signed on to my computer.  
  
"What are you doing Fi?" Jack asked running up to me, and pulling me away from the windowsill where I was sitting.  
  
"You have mail," the computer said, as I got online.  
  
"Fi, look at who that mail is from," Annie said pointing at the computer screen. The letter was from 'princess@the_powers_of_the_universe.com,' it had to be from Sarah.   
  
"It's from Sarah," I said opening it. The e-mail read:  
  
Dear Fi and Annie,  
  
The time of power renewal is at hand. Only those with power can survive without help. You are one of few with the power to help. The battle will begin soon. I will need you to get the others, or the end may come sooner than it should. I shall give out the first power when the time is right, and then the others will get theirs during battle. You have your powers now, so will be the first to fight. Tonight is the beginning of what could be the end.  
  
Princess   
  
"What the heck kind of letter is that?" Jack said after he finished reading it over Fi's shoulder.  
  
"It's the type of letter that can determine if mankind will live or die," Annie stated plainly as she and I got up, went to their suitcases, took out several things, and shoved everything into two black backpacks.  
  
Jack (POV)  
  
"It's the type of letter that can determine if mankind will live or die," Annie stated plainly as she and I got up, went to their suitcases, took out several things that look suspiciously like guns and stakes (and some other things that I can't think of right now), and shoved the stuff into two black backpacks.  
  
"What is all that stuff? And why do you guys have guns?" I asked not sure what to think about what was going on right now.  
  
"You'll see," Fi said quietly. Then she said, "come on, we need to go somewhere," before she and Annie walked out the door expecting us to follow, we of course did follow.  
  
"Where are we going?" Clu asked when we got to mom's room.  
  
"You'll see," Annie said seeming irritated as she knocked on my mom's door.   
  
"Yes?" mom said sticking her head out the door.  
  
"It's time," Fi said. As soon as Fi said this mom looked as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
"I'll call Irene," mom said running inside. About a minute later she came out of her room wearing a backpack similar to Fi's and Annie's, and carrying another one in her hand.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked. Something bad is going to happen, and mom knows, but why won't anyone say what's going on.  
  
"Jack take this," mom said handing me the backpack she had in her hand, and I took it, not understanding why. Then she said to Fi and Annie, "Irene said she's meet us down in the lobby."  
  
"Good," Fi and Annie said together as we started towards the elevator.  
  
The elevator ride down was quiet. Once and a while I heard Fi say something to Annie, vies versa. When we got to the lobby, Irene came over to us. She had a black backpack (like the other's) slung over her shoulder, and another in her hand. She then gave the backpack in her hand to Clu.  
  
"where to?" Irene asked.  
  
"The park," Fi said simply.  
  
Fly one the wall (POV)  
  
They walked quietly to the park. When they got there, they started towards the back of the park; the sky suddenly seemed brighter (if it could get any brighter). About half way there, Jack just stopped.   
  
  
************************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
  
sorry for stopping here, but this fic has been freezing my computer for the last ten days. Hope you like this chapter. Also sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes but my computer keeps freezing when I do spelling and grammar check (and I'm awful at spelling and grammar). Schools almost out so I'll be uploading my fics at a faster rate. Please review. Thanks.  
  
Smilie   



	6. powers are given back

Chapter 5   
  
  
Fly one the wall (POV)  
  
*Demons come from every side; in the darkness is the light. Out of the shadows of my life, in the darkness is the light. In the darkness is the light; surrender will win the fight. This girls want for fire and ice; but I come out on the other side of paradise, paradise* could be heard chanted throughout the park over and over.  
  
"Sorry about what?" Carey said. If only he knew what was about to happen.  
  
"Sorry for ruining your life," Sarah said, as the chant seemed to get closer.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Carey said.  
  
"Maybe not," Sarah whispered practically chocking out the words.  
  
  
-Other side of the park-  
  
  
They walked quietly to the park. When they got there, they started towards the back of the park; the sky suddenly seemed brighter (if it could get any brighter). About half way there, Jack just stopped.   
  
"Why are you stopping, Jack?" Fi asked turning around to face him.  
  
"I'm not going back there," Jack said planting his feet into the ground.  
  
"Why not?" Annie asked.  
  
"Because there's something evil back there," Jack said his voice sounded full of terror.  
  
"I know, but we still have to go. Come on, Jack," Fi whispered her eyes pleaded with him.  
  
"Fine," Jack said as they started walking to the back of the park.   
  
The closer they got to the back of the park, the more they heard the chanting (Demons come from every side; in the darkness is the light. Out of the shadows of my life, in the darkness is the light. In the darkness is the light; surrender will win the fight. This girls want for fire and ice; but I come out on the other side of paradise, paradise).  
  
"Listen," Annie whispered.  
  
-Back to Carey and Sarah-  
  
Sarah's head leaned backward, and a globe of golden light surrounded her as she started to float a few feet above the ground. Her voice joined those chanting. Then, her hair grew till it touched the ground. At the same her sweat clothes turned into a pale blue dress that also touched the ground.   
  
"What's going on, Sarah?" Carey asked taking a step towards Sarah as her head came back up; her face looked almost fearful.  
  
Fi and Annie stepped through the bushes at that moment, with the others close behind them.  
  
"Powers return to your rightful places," Sarah suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
Carey was slowly lifted into the air by an invisible force; the golden light, too, surrounded him.   
  
"What's going on," Jack asked right before he, Molly, Clu, and Irene where engulfed in lights, each one a different color.  
  
Jack was surrounded in a navy blue light, Clu in a green light, Molly in a purple light, and Irene in a red light. As this was happening, the two globes of light that where Sarah and Carey became connected. Also two small silvery balls of light were thrown towards Fi and Annie, who caught them easily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry to end here, but I feel that it is good to keep the audience in suspense. Plus the next chapter will take a while to break through my writer's block, which is now caused by me having too much free time. Please review. Thanks.  
  
Smilie   



	7. who is death?

  
Annie: have you ever felt like a bunch of memories are flooding your mind  
Fi: but they're things never happened to you  
Annie: in this life  
Fi: well that's how we felt  
Annie: when we caught those silver balls  
Fi: that Sarah threw to us  
Annie: we remembered things about the powers   
Fi: that we and others held within  
Annie: and a bout a past  
Fi: we have yet to know   
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When Fi and Annie caught the two balls of silver light, the two balls slowly disappeared into Annie and Fi. Then, the other lights died down, except the one that was Sarah and Carey. Sarah and Carey staid suspended in mid air for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds. Slowly they came back down to the ground, and the light faded. As soon as Sarah and Carey had totally come out of the trance they had been in, the others started to whisper.  
  
"Shh," Sarah whispered putting her finger to her lips, "Jack, I believe your powers should come in use about now."  
  
CRASH! There was a loud noise behind the bushes. Jack turned around quickly as a large hideous monster came out. As if he had grown up doing this, Jack did a spin kick, knocking the monster back. Then Jack threw a lightning bolt like light that came from what looked to be his fingers, at the monster and it then became a pile of dust.  
  
"Whoa, did I just do that?" Jack asked in disbelief a few seconds later.  
  
"Yeah, you guys can all do something similar to that," Sarah said right before passing out.  
  
  
Sarah (POV)  
  
  
"So are you ready to give me the powers yet?" a dark shadow asked me. It was the guy that called himself death.   
  
"Why do you want the powers, death? You can't use them; only the ones that they're meant for can," I asked. I feel so weak.   
  
Looking around at my surroundings I see that I'm in a dark stone walled room; probably some kind of a dungeon. Wherever it was, it was cold and wet.   
  
"I want them because if I have them I have you to use them at my will," he said coming into full view. It was...no it couldn't be...  
  
"Jason, it's you. You're the one who did all this. Why...how?" I stuttered not understanding how my own brother could be the evil I was running from.  
  
"It was too easy; mom and dad didn't suspect a thing till it was too late," Jason said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"But why? You're the crowned prince; you didn't need to do this to have power," I said trying to suppress the tears.  
  
"You know well enough that I had know power at all," he spat.  
  
'SARAH,' Carey's voice said breaking through to wherever Jason and I where, I closed my eyes, hoping that somehow I could get to him. 'SARAH PLEASE WAKE UP. I NEED YOU. PLEASE, PLEASE WAKE UP.'  
  
"This isn't over," Jason said before everything disappeared, and I opened my eyes to find that I was in a bed, but not my hotel room bed.   
  
"Sarah, are you ok?" Carey asked; he was kneeling on the floor next to the bed I was in.  
  
"Yeah," I said fully shaken from what I had just seen. "Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"You're in Fi and Annie's room on the tour bus," Carey said sitting on the edge of the be, "and you were screaming something about Jason right after you passed out in the park."  
  
"Jason," I spat his name out like it was poison.   
  
Carey (POV)  
  
"Jason," she spat his name out like it was poison just to say it; why would his name upset her so much?  
  
"Sarah, what's wrong?" I asked again.  
  
"Everything," she said as tears started to roll down her face. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Up in the front," I replied. After Sarah passed out in the park, I carried her into Fi and Annie's room, and everyone went to the front of the bus so I could have a few minutes to myself.  
  
"Please, could you go get them?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," I said getting up, and going up front.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry to stop here, but it's really starting to get to be lots of fun having so much suspense hanging around. Please review. Thanks.  
  
Smilie/Gaz   



	8. i don't believe it

Sarah: have you ever felt like the one person you trusted most in the world failed you? If you have you understand what I felt when I found that Jason had done all those awful things. But I still can't understand why, he had so much going for him, he had a great future coming, and he was the crowned prince of the largest empire in the universe, the universe.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Fi (POV)  
  
"Hey, Carey. Everything ok?" I asked as Carey came out from Annie's and my room.  
  
"Yeah, Sarah wants to see everyone," Carey said before walking back into the room, we followed quietly.  
  
Sarah was sitting on the edge of the bed when we came in. She looked tired, almost scared. When we came into the room she looked up, in her hands she held a small book. I'd seen that book somewhere before, but I couldn't remember where.   
  
"here read this," Sarah said handing the book to us; it was her diary.  
  
Author (POV)  
  
Fi took the book, and as soon as she opened it, it went straight to the entry from that day.  
  
Ok I'm not going to rewrite that chapter, and make you reread the first chapter.  
  
Sarah (POV)  
  
For about five minutes, they all stood looking over Fi's shoulder at the that entry. When they had finished, they all stood there not sure what to say, so I decided that I should tell them what just happened to me.  
  
"um...man, how am I going to say this?" I said trying to find a way to tell them that Jason was the enemy.  
  
"it's ok, we know," Fi said as they all sat down around the room.  
  
"what is it that you know? I'm pretty sure that it's not what I know," I replied. I mean, really, how would they all know what I know now?  
  
Fly on the wall (POV)  
  
"we know it's Jason," Fi said sad that one of the only guys she ever liked was her only enemy.  
  
"how?" Sarah asked.  
  
"the diary; I know you didn't write that part," Fi said handing her the diary open to the page where they had found out about Jason.  
  
"but I don't understand. This tells everything that happened to me while I was passed out, but somehow it tells it as if it were from my point of view," Sarah started saying. Then she whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear as the tears welled up in her eyes, "no...I don't understand...it couldn't be real...it just couldn't be."  
  
"it was real, and Jason is the enemy," Jack said trying to be his usual reasonable self.  
  
"if it is him, we can't destroy him like any other enemy, and he knows that," Sarah said resisting the erg to cry. "he may not have any powers, but he still has power against me."  
  
"what do you mean?" Clu asked being stupid.  
  
"I mean, because he is the crowned prince of the universe I cannot kill him," Sarah said. "not only could I not bring myself to do that, but the universe itself would not let me."  
  
"if you can't kill him, and he can't kill you, how could he kill both your mom and dad?" Annie asked.  
  
"he could because my mom had already given me the powers, there for she had know power. I was already queen when they died, so my parents were not royalty anymore," Sarah whispered just loud enough for them to hear her.  
  
"oh," Annie said sadly.  
  
"well the best we can do is either imprison him in the Crystal, or to change him back to the side of good. Bringing him back to the good side would be the safest thing to do, but also the hardest," Sarah said playing the crystal around her neck with her fingers.  
  
"we should do the safest thing, right?" Molly said speaking for the first time in a while, thought Irene has yet to say something.  
  
"yes," Sarah said, "and all we need is a plan."  
  
"true," Clu said. (A/N: sorry if you are thinking that I'm bagging on Clu cause that's totally not true, I just find him to be a little surf bumbish.)  
  
"at least we have till Saturday night to plan, that's not counting the time when Molly and I will be rehearsing for the concert," Sarah said.  
  
"why do we have to wait till Saturday night to do whatever we have to do?" Jack asked wanting to get this over as soon as possible.  
  
"one, I know he'll come after me as soon as the concert is over. two and to give me time to publicly announce that my tour is over, and I won't be putting out any new CDs," Sarah said. "but right now everyone needs to get a good night sleep."  
  
With that Sarah stood up, and left the bus to go back to her hotel room. Everyone else slowly left after she had gone.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!! I have become a little bit evil in the ways of story writing. I love the ways of suspense. Had I been the first to use suspense to my advantage I would be the most happiest girl alive/dead/not dead but not alive. Please review. Thanks.  
  
Smilie ^_^   
  
p.s. no new chapters will come out till I get 10 reviews. That is reasonable because this is the third chapter I've put out without getting any reviews.  



	9. chat room fun

I made up everyone's (except Fi's) screen names cause I don't know their real ones. Also   
sorry it took so long to upload, but I'm on vacation right now, and it's hard to find   
anywhere to upload from.  
  
  
Chapter 9   
  
Annie (POV)  
  
"Annie, are you awake?" Fi whispered.  
  
"No, I'm too nervous," I whispered. This was totally nerve racking; there was know way   
I was going to get any sleep till this was over.   
  
"I know what you mean," Fi replied. "I have an idea, why don't we go online and try to   
find out something about 'the powers of the universe' I mean there has to be   
something right?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, and at least we won't be wasting our time," I whispered   
back as we got up, went over to the laptop, and went online.  
  
"Hey look someone else is online," Fi said before clicking on the talk section of her web   
site. "It's Carey, maybe Sarah told him something that we don't know yet."  
  
Chat room (your POV)  
  
Rockerbaby hi Carey  
Guitarguy hey there Fi, Annie  
Rockerbaby how'd you know both of us were on?  
Guitarguy kinda easy to guess  
  
**Princessgal has entered the room**  
  
Princessgal thought you guys would be here  
  
**Surferdude has entered the room**  
  
Surferdude hey ladies, and gentledude   
  
**MPhilips939 has entered the room**  
  
MPhilips939 why are u all still up?  
Rockerbaby we couldn't sleep  
Guitarguy same here  
Surferdude and here  
Princessgal and defiantly here; I couldn't even think up any songs (when I can't think   
up any songs that's bad)  
Rockerbaby hey mom, why are u here?  
MPhilips939 I confess I couldn't sleep either  
MPhilips939 Sarah didn't you say that we should get a good night sleep   
Princessgal yeah so y? :: trying to keep from laughing (cause I know why)::  
MPhilips939 if u no y, then y ask  
Princessgal ?? fun to ask questions I guess ::finally burst out laughing::  
Guitarguy what is so funny  
Princessgal ??  
Princessgal just gotta laugh or I'm gonna pass out again from all this nerve-rackingly   
worriedly stuff.  
Guitarguy ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Surferdude kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Rockerbaby aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Princessgal can't…stop…lafing ::rolling on floor with the giggle fits::  
  
**philipsboy9000 has entered the room**  
  
philipsboy9000 wuz up  
MPhilips939 now everyone's here except Irene and Ned.  
  
**IreneBell has entered the room**  
  
Rockerbaby Irene is Ned there with you?  
IreneBell no. ??  
Rockerbaby hey mom now the only person missing is Ned ::Annie is laughing now,   
soon to be followed by Fi::  
Guitarguy y does everyone keep lafing  
Princessgal I'm lafing so I don't pass out  
Princessgal ^_^  
Rockerbaby we're lafing cause it's funny =)   
MPhilips939 I don't no about everyone else,  
MPhilips939 but I'm going to bed, night everyone  
IreneBell I'm going to go also  
Rockerbaby night mom, night Irene  
Rockerbaby night Molly, night Irene   
Princessgal night Mol, night Irene   
Guitarguy night Mrs. P, night mom  
Surferdude night Mrs. P, night mom  
philipsboy9000 night mom, night Irene   
IreneBell good night everyone  
  
*IreneBell has left the room*  
  
MPhilips939 night everyone  
  
*MPhilips939 has left the room*  
  
surferdude ah cool now it's just a bunch of wild teens and 2 21 year olds ::starts   
playing air guitar::  
Princessgal don't start parting now.   
Guitarguy yeah  
Rockerbaby someone's got a girlfriend ::both gals start running around the chat room   
chanting this::  
philipsboy9000 someone's got a girlfriend ::Jack has now joined in with the chanting   
and the running around like a weirdo::  
surferdude someone's got a girlfriend ::Clu also has joined in with the chanting and   
running around the chat room::  
Guitarguy do u guys have act this uncontrollably annoying?  
Rockerbaby ugh…  
Guitarguy I'm waiting  
Princessgal so am I ^_^  
Rockerbaby ugh…  
Philipsboy9000 ugh…  
Surferdude ugh…  
Philipsboy9000 ugh…  
Rockerbaby ugh…  
Surferdude ugh…  
Philipsboy9000 ugh…  
Rockerbaby ugh…  
Surferdude ugh…  
Princessgal I'm guessing the answer is yes  
Surferdude hey that's not fair, you 2 r ganging up on use lil ones  
Guitarguy yeah, your point is…?  
Surferdude I'm just plane insulted  
Princessgal sorry  
Surferdude thanks  
Princessgal but it was you guys that started this  
Surferdude what? Now I'm totally insulted ::turns back toward Sarah::  
Princessgal okay…I'm going to pretend that I don't know what to say…  
Surferdude hey bro, aren't you going to stand up for me against your girlfriend?  
  
*Princessgal and Guitarguy are in private chat*  
  
Rockerbaby uh, I wonder what they're talking about.  
Philipsboy9000 ??  
Surferdude probably bout how they're gonna get us  
Rockerbaby Jack, Clu, both of you are in the same room as Carey, right  
Surferdude yeah.  
Philipsboy9000 y?  
Rockerbaby y don't u just look at his laptop and tell us?  
Surferdude cause that would be breaking a sacred trust  
Rockerbaby he's making it so u can't c, right?  
Philipsboy9000 yeah  
  
*Princessgal and Guitarguy are out of private chat*  
  
Surferdude finally  
  
*Guitarguy has left the room*  
  
Away notice for Princessgal sorry but I'm temporarily away from my computer but   
I'll be back any moment ^_^  
Rockerbaby what's going on?  
  
*Panthergirl has entered the room*  
  
Panthergirl hey everyone, thought it might be easier if I just used my laptop :)  
Surferdude cool  
Rockerbaby y did Carey leave?  
Philipsboy9000 ? but he just left the room with his laptop  
  
*Panthergirl and Philipsboy9000 are in private chat*  
  
Rockerbaby I wonder…  
Rockerbaby never mind  
Surferdude hey Fi I wanted to ask you something  
Rockerbaby ya?  
Surferdude do u want to see a movie sometime or something sometime?  
Rockerbaby sure, that sounds cool  
Surferdude ::dancing around chat room::  
  
*Panthergirl and Philipsboy9000 are out of private chat*  
  
Philipsboy9000 so what's been going on while we were gone?  
Rockerbaby nothing  
Surferdude nothing  
Panthergirl right (sarcastic)   
Surferdude what were u 2 talking about?  
Philipsboy9000 nothing   
Panthergirl nothing  
Rockerbaby it's our turn to say 'right' sarcastically  
Surferdude right =)  
  
*Guitarguy has entered the room*  
  
Guitarguy hey everyone  
Princessgal and how r our happy couples doing  
Rockerbaby ?  
Surferdude ?  
Panthergirl ?  
Philipsboy9000 ?  
Princessgal don't pretend to be so innocent I know who is going to go see a movie   
with who  
Guitarguy just looking at Sarah's laptop I can c L3VE is in the air  
Princessgal should we reveille the happy couples  
Guitarguy nah they know who they are ^-^  
Princessgal anyways everyone go to bed  
Guitarguy does that mean us old ones  
Princessgal sorry but we all need a good night sleep and it's almost morning  
Philipsboy9000 night  
  
*Philipsboy9000 has left the room*  
  
Panthergirl night   
  
*Panthergirl has left the room*  
  
Surferdude night all  
  
*Surferdude has left the room*  
  
Rockerbaby night (don't stay up too late)  
  
*Rockerbaby has left the room*  
*Princessgal has left the room*  
*Guitarguy has left the room*  
  
  
Sarah (POV)  
  
"Hey, Carey, you should get some sleep," I said after we had signed off of our laptops.   
"You probably won't be getting much sleep for the next few days."  
  
We were sitting at a large table in the living room of my hotel suit.   
  
"Yeah," Carey said as we both stood up. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night," I said when we got to the door.  
  
"I love you," Carey said.  
  
"I love you, too," I replied before he kissed me.  
  
"Good night," he said before walking back towards his room; his laptop tucked gently   
under his arm.   
  
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Hey how'd you like this chapter? This chapter was just supposed to be a little funny stuff   
in an all too serous story. Next chapter will be out when I get five more reviews. Thanks.  
  
Smilie   



	10. music and such

Heya evy1.I still don't own A*Teens or the song Super Trooper that was originally sung by ABBA who I also don't own.Happy reading.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Bring! Bring! The phone rang in the room Carey shared with Clu and Jack.  
  
"Hello," Jack said answering the phone.  
  
"Oh, hi Jack. Can I talk to Carey?" Sarah's voice asked from the receiver.  
  
"He just stepped out," Jack replied.  
  
"Oh," Sarah said a little disappointed.  
  
"He should be back in a minute. He just went out to the bus to get something."  
  
"Ok. Can you have him call me when he gets back?"  
  
"Ok. Hey I was wondering, could you give Fi, Annie, Clu, and I a ride to the Movie Theater on Friday?" Jack asked before Sarah had a chance to say good bye.  
  
"Sure, as long as it's ok with all the adults."  
  
"They said it was ok, but they're going to be busy on Friday night so they can't give us a ride."  
  
"Ok. Well, bye," Sarah said.  
  
"Bye," Jack said hanging up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey man," Carey said as he walked into the hotel room a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey," Jack said. "Sarah called."  
  
"She did. What'd she say," Carey asked excitedly.  
  
"She asked me to have you call her back," Jack said grabbing his sunglasses and heading towards the door.  
  
"Thanks," Carey said before Jack walked out the door.  
  
Quickly Carey grabbed the phone and dialed Sarah's room number.  
  
"Hello," Sarah said answering the phone after one ring.  
  
"Hey, Des," Carey said with a smile as he remembered the old nickname.  
  
"Oh, hi Carey," Sarah said with a happier voice remembering the first time he called her that when she was fifteen. "I never thought I'd hear you call me that again. To this day I don't know why you started calling me that."  
  
"I started calling you that because it was like destiny put us together, and I didn't want to call you destiny so I just cut is down and started calling you Des," Carey said as if it had been yesterday.  
  
"Cool," Sarah said with a smile. "Ok, I was thinking maybe we could go out to breakfast. Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No, and I'd love to come to breakfast with you."  
  
"Ok, can you meet me in the lobby in ten minutes."  
  
"Sounds great, see ya then."  
  
"See ya. Oh. Bring your guitar with you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, good bye."  
  
"Bye," Carey said before Sarah hung up.  
  
~*~  
  
'Where is she?' Carey thought to himself as he stood by a column in the crowed hotel lobby.  
  
Slowly, Sarah made her way through the crowd and came to stand next to Carey a few minutes later.  
  
"Ready?" Sarah asked softly.  
  
"Yeah," Carey said before they walked out of the hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, cool car," Carey said as the valet pulled up in Sarah's golden Ferrari. Then noticing Sarah's name in navy blue letters on the side, he said, "And it has your name on it too that is totally cool."  
  
"Signature edition," Sara said with a laugh. "Eighteenth birthday present."  
  
"Cool," Carey said climbing in on the passenger's side as Sarah climbed into the driver's seat. "How do you get to have this wherever you are?"  
  
"I have no idea," Sarah said with a smile. "It's just one of the things that the record company took care of for me."  
  
"That's cool," Carey said as Sarah pulled the car out of the hotel parking lot and onto the not-so-busy-road.  
  
Sarah turned on a CD that she had inside the car's CD player.  
  
Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
  
But I won't feel blue  
  
Like I always do  
  
'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
  
I was sick and tired of everything  
  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
  
Wishing every show was the last show  
  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
  
Suddenly I feel all right  
  
And it's gonna be so different  
  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
  
Sarah started to sing along. Carey just sat there deep in thought.  
  
Carey's POV  
  
'I missed her so much these last years,' I thought. 'Yet I always told myself that she didn't care. Why did I think that?'  
  
  
  
Tonight the  
  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
  
Shining like the sun  
  
Smiling, having fun  
  
Feeling like a number one  
  
Tonight the  
  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
  
But I won't feel blue  
  
Like I always do  
  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
  
"Why'd you quite college?" Sarah asked trying to start up a conversation.  
  
Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
  
How can anyone be so lonely  
  
Part of a success that never ends  
  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
  
But it's gonna be alright  
  
Everything will be so different  
  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
  
"I didn't like it I guess," I said as she turned down the CD.  
  
Tonight the  
  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
  
Shining like the sun  
  
Smiling, having fun  
  
Feeling like a number one  
  
Tonight the  
  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
  
But I won't feel blue  
  
Like I always do  
  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
  
"Would you like it better if." Sarah said trailing off.  
  
So I'll be there when you arrive  
  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
  
And when you take me in your arms  
  
And hold me tight  
  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight  
  
"If what?" I asked somehow knowing what she was going to say.  
  
Tonight the  
  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
  
Shining like the sun  
  
Smiling, having fun  
  
Feeling like a number one  
  
Tonight the  
  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
  
But I won't feel blue  
  
Like I always do  
  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you  
  
Fly On The Wall (POV)  
  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
  
Shining like the sun  
  
Smiling, having fun  
  
Feeling like a number one  
  
"If we did it together. I've been working on some college essays lately, and they kept making me think about how we promised to go to college together, and then, I turn around and you're there," Sarah said with a small laugh as they pulled into the parking lot of a small pancake house.  
  
"Of course I'll give it another try if it means spending more time with you," Carey said getting out of the car  
  
~*~  
  
"See these first two lines, I sing them, and then, you pick up with the guitar," Sarah said showing Carey one of her new songs.  
  
Two hours later had found them on the stage of the opera house going over a couple of Sarah's newest songs. The building was completely dark, except for a few lights lighting up the stage.  
  
"Oh, I see, you're going to sing those lines, and then, right when you finish, I come in with the guitar," Carey said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Sarah said with a small laugh as she stood up and walked over to the microphone that was set up near the front of the stage. "You ready to go over it?"  
  
"Definitely," Carey said as Sarah turned on the mic.  
  
"Good bye, good bye," Sarah sang before Carey started up with the guitar.  
  
The time has come  
  
For me to say good bye (good bye)  
  
Soon I must go  
  
But I'll be back, someday (someday)  
  
I will miss your perfect face  
  
And you loving smile  
  
Look at me  
  
For that I'd run a mile  
  
There's a shadow  
  
Making it so dark  
  
When you take your leave  
  
But you have left your mark  
  
This is the time of the good  
  
Protected throughout history  
  
You have fought the battle  
  
You have lived to tell your story  
  
A story of good verses evil  
  
Darkness will not prevail  
  
Back in your arms  
  
I remember that it's just a tale  
  
I have always wished this day  
  
Would never come  
  
But here it is and I must say  
  
Good bye (good bye)  
  
There's a feeling of acceptance  
  
In my heart  
  
It's all because I fell in love with you  
  
And you gave it all back to me  
  
You told me that you loved me  
  
And I believed you  
  
1 It all turned out for the better  
  
Since I gotta go what shall I do  
  
I have always wished this day  
  
Would never come  
  
2 But here it is and I must say  
  
Good bye (good bye)  
  
I always look to you  
  
To have you tell me  
  
What I should do  
  
But now it's too late for that  
  
There's a place for you in my heart  
  
There's a feeling that I belong  
  
What would I have done without you  
  
Where would I have gone  
  
I have always wished this day  
  
Would never come  
  
But here it is and I must say  
  
Good bye (good bye)  
  
"Wow, that was good," Carey said as Sarah finished.  
  
"It's shot, but it must be sung," Sarah said with a small laugh. "I have a question slash proposition for you."  
  
"Ok," Carey said not sure what he would be getting himself into.  
  
"Well, on Thursday night, there's this party at a night club in Montgomery, and I was invited," Sarah said with a smile. "And I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seems like it's been years since I posted the last chapter of this story.sorry for the cliff hanger.but I'm really bored this weekend.  
  
Gaz 


End file.
